


two boys one whish

by MySupermenLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Gay, Love, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySupermenLarry/pseuds/MySupermenLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hii this is my first fanfic so please be nice <3<br/>i know the first chapter is a bit slow but i pormise, it will get better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Once there was two boys. Two boys that could have anything they ever wanted. All they needed to do was point and say please. But what the boys wanted couldn’t be bought with money, and no matter how they pointed and begged, their wish was ignored. Because what the boys really wanted was forbidden and their, from the beginning so strong and powerful voices was hushed down till only a weak whisper remained. But the whisper refused to die, it lingered on, wouldn’t let go. This is the story of how that whisper fought for its right to be heard, and of the two boys who wouldn’t give up on the one thing they still believed in. Love  
Cap. 1  
Sorry, Lou whispered as he let go of Harrys hand and moved a few feet away.  
It’s alright, Harry whispered back, but you could see in his eyes that deep down he was hurt.  
They could only hold hands when they were alone, which isn’t very often when you are members of the world’s biggest boy band. As soon as they saw someone, except from the other boys, they had to immediately stop acting like boyfriends and start acting like they were nothing more than friends. This is kind of hard to do when you love a person so much you just want to kiss them and never pull away, but their love had to remain a secret. If anyone ever found out, Harry and Lou wouldn’t just risk their own careers but the rest of the bands as well. They had both agreed that it just wasn’t worth it.  
Liam and the other boys knew, it had been impossible to keep it a secret from them. When Harry and Lou, while holding hands, told them about their feelings, Zayn, Liam and Niall had tried to act surprised but their acting skills aren’t the best. They admitted that they had suspected something for months but didn’t want to ask.  
When Harry and Lou told the rest of the boys, everything became a lot easier. They distracted the guards so the two boys could sneak out and have a moment on their own, changed hotel bookings so the two boys could share a room alone and helped eliminate whatever rumours the paparazzi came up with. But most important was that they supported the two boys in their relationship when no one else did, unlike the management.  
Harry and Lou had begged to be allowed to come out as boyfriends to the world, but their wish were denied. The management thought it would affect the bands income in a negative way. After this their lives became hell. The management did everything in their power to keep the two boys as far away from each other as possible. Only on the stage where they free, as the management couldn’t control them there. But the boys still had to be careful, here the media had a great view of what’s going on, so all they could do was throw a few wistful glances at each other and hope no one would notice.  
This had become their life now, they lived to keep their secret. 

 

The two boys were walking almost a meter away from each other when the screaming mob of teenage girls reached them outside the hotel.  
Lou could see how Harrys face and body stiffened up and his hands started shaking slightly. He hated big crowds, and Lou knew that. He just wanted to push all the stupid girls away from his Harry and hug him tight, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Lou tried to make his way through the crowd so he at least could be a little closer to Harry, maybe even touch his hand slightly or give him a loving pet on the back, no one would notice. He just wanted Harry to know that he wasn’t alone, that Louis was there for him.  
They made their way to the hotel entrance and they both sighed when they finally got inside, away from all the screaming and crying.  
Louis could tell that Harry was still shaking but no matter how much he wanted to he couldn’t take his hand, he knew what the consequences would be.  
Lou was eager to get away from all the people and get too their room and started making his way up the stairs. He had only taken a few steps when Harry took his arm, pointed at the elevator and gave him one of his sunshine like smiles.  
Lou looked him in the eyes, nodded and followed his boyfriend in to the elevator. Well inside, Harry pulled him close and tried to kiss Louis, who instead of kissing him back, pulled away and glanced up towards what looked like a surveillance Camera in the ceiling.  
-sorry, I didn’t see it, mumble harry as he, a bit embraced, moved away from Lou.  
They finally made it to their room and as soon as Lou opened the door Harry took of his t-shirt and threw himself on the bed. Lou giggled and followed him.  
-I missed you today, Lou said as he cuddled up against Harry’s warm body. Louis filled his lungs with Harrys scent and felt his body relax. Harrys smell was one of the things he fell in love with first. It just has a weird way of calming Louis down, it is almost like Harry smells like home.  
But suddenly he remembered and pulled his body away from Harrys, like so many times before. Harry looked at him with his big green eyes, he knew something was wrong but he knew that he would just make Lou more upset by asking, he had learnt that by know.  
-but I was with you the whole time? How could you miss me when I never left your side?  
-yeah I know but it doesn’t feel like you are really there when we have to pretend you know, I just feel so far away from you when we have to keep us a secret. I don’t want to have to play some stupid game whenever there is a camera around.  
-I know babe, Harry said as he tried to reach out for Lou and give him a kiss, who pulled away, but you know that we can’t come out, the management would kill us.  
-yeah I know, I guess I just have to settle with what I get for now, Lou looked at Harry with sad eyes, sad eyes that hid a secret.  
-come on, the boys are waiting, said Harry while giving Lou another of his sunshine smiles.


	2. chapter 2

The two boys had quickly packed their things and got down to the hotel lobby, where the rest of the boys were waiting for them.  
-you are late, muttered a tiered Liam from behind a suitcase.  
-sorry, we lost track of time, Harry tried to catch Louis eyes with his own, Lou looked down at his own feet instead, feeling Harrys upset eye on his neck.  
Liam looked up from behind the suitcase where he was sitting and sighed loudly, meaning for the rest of the boys to hear.  
-come on, let’s go then, we don’t want to be more late than we already are, said Zayn, eager to hit the road.  
-but wait, where´s Niall? Lou looked around, searching for the blonde haired boy.  
-his already in the bus, he got tired of waiting for you guys so, said Zayn who was starting to get slightly irritated with the fact that they were still in the hotel when they should get going.  
-are you coming or not, because I’m leaving now, Shouted Liam after them, who was already half way through the door.

There aren’t many things you can do in a bus, except sleeping. When the boys had watched two movies, played four rounds of cards and eaten almost three boxes of ice cream in the processes, they gave up and went to sleep. When everyone had fallen asleep, Harry climbed in to Louis lap and gently lay his head on his boyfriend’s thigh, who had fallen asleep in a half sitting half lying position. It looked very uncomfortable.  
He loved this man, and he often told him that, even though he rarely got an answer back. He was probably over analysing things but Lou didn’t seem like he wanted to near Harry, or touch him. Harry was lucky if he got a goodnight kiss on the cheek before they went to sleep, with a big gap between them in the bed, if they even slept in the same bed. Things hadn’t always been like this between them. He remember the time when Lou barley couldn’t keep his hands of Harry, even when they were in public. But Louis had changed, lost weight and got quieter. Harry knew something was wrong but was afraid for the answer he would get if he asked. What if Harry was the problem?

-wait, watssapening, are we there already? Mumbled Lou who had just woken up. His hair was messy, standing up in all directions, and it looked like he probably hadn’t showered for a few days.  
Oh god Harry loved sleepy Louis. It was like the older man became so much younger and so much more fragile. And he was truly adorably with his messy hair, oversized t-shirt and confused look on his face.  
-morning love, Harry said and gently placed a kiss on Louis cheek, no we still have a few hours to go I think, go back to sleep darling, love you.  
Lou feel back to sleep. No “I love you too Harry”, or even a smile. He just feel asleep. Harry tried not to think about it, maybe it was because he was tiered and confused, and it was basically in the middle of the night. But still, what if. The more he thought about the more things he noticed. There weren’t any people around when Lou pulled his hand away, and was it really a surveillance Camera in the elevator?  
Harry finally feel asleep with a worried look on his face and a single thought in his head.  
What if Louis didn’t love him anymore?


End file.
